Silent Hill: Not Alone
Silent Hill: Not Alone is a video game in the Silent Hill series, created by the third party company Lunatic Entertainment. Setting Unlike other Silent Hill games, it is set at the end of the 19th Century, in the year 1897. It follows a currently-unnamed protagonist. Synopsis A playable introductory scene starts the game off in Shepherd's Glen on June 29th, where the protagonist is attending Elizabeth Fitch's funeral, though his connection to her is left ambiguous. Following this, the obviously distraught protagonist travels to the newly opened Bartlett Vineyards, where, due to the vineyard opening up only that year, he steals a bottle of wine that the Bartlett's had stored from elsewhere, from their own personal stash. He then quietly leaves the town, bound for Silent Hill, getting himself drunk along the way. This brings the game to a short cutscene, which shows the traveler on their way back to Silent Hill, while a sorrowful melody plays and the opening credits roll. He arrives to Silent Hill during a foggy early morning, and as he enters it and fades away, the game's title fades in. That fades away too as the song crescendos, and the fog is parted by the protagonist, this time from the front and entering Silent Hill proper. After a short cutscene he becomes playable again. The game quickly reveals that the circus is in town, featuring as its main attraction, a freak show. Intending to relieve his spirits (both literally and figuratively), he chooses to attend. It is in here that the game makes its turn towards the dark side of things, although there is some time before that actually occurs. As the protagonist enters the circus, a tall, slender gentleman seems to take notice of his drunken stupor, obviously not enthused by it, scoffing at the man as he stumbles by. The player can explore the circus area itself, seeing varying exhibits and carnival games. Although the area is normal and cemented firmly in the real world, the overall feel of the area is one of unease. Although the player can spend as long as they want playing these games, they must eventually travel to the big top to view the freak show itself. Inside the big top, the protagonist sits down near the front row, and watches as the ringmaster introduce the acrobats, the fire eater, clowns and an animal act, before finally moving on to the freaks. As each act goes on, it starts to feel more disjointed and creepy, although in a way that isn't directly obvious to the viewer. Despite this, extremely quick flashes of mutated forms of each of these acts appear, intended to become subliminal to the player and only affecting his subconscious. The protagonist progressively feels more uneasy and seems to be getting sick off of his drunkenness, though he holds some small amount of control of reality until he glances behind himself and spots the gentleman from earlier, staring directly at him, his eyes shining in the dark. The protagonist begins to lose it, as the freaks begin to physically warp and the walls of the tent begin to breathe and mutate, as a far away fog horn starts to blare. The protagonist tries to stand up but is too disoriented to do so, apparently becoming dizzy. The gentleman's body lengthens to impossible heights and the audience rot away, climaxing in a grotesque crescendo as the protagonist faints, the world blackening out around him. Locations *Rose Heights Cemetery (prologue) *Bartlett Winery (prologue) *Cirque du Cauchemar Traveling Menagerie *Otherworld Circus Enemies Nightmares The game's regular enemies. *Duckbill *Geek *Girth *Half & Half *Lobster Night Terrors The game's boss monsters. *Elephant *The Gentleman *Ringleader (final boss) Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Fan Games Category:Action Games Category:Survival Horror Games